


Resolutions

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-10
Updated: 2001-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: My version of the last ep.





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Resolutions by Kindli

Title: Resolutions  
Author: Kindli   
Pairing: M/K  
Disclaimer: CC, Fox & 1013 own these guys.  
Spoilers: Existence  
Summary: My version of the last ep.  
Response to M/K FightClub challenge.  
Warning: Death Fic (my apologies to Skinner lovers btw)

* * *

Resolutions

"I have to do this, Mulder." Krycek's voice shook a bit, as he aimed his gun at the other man. He'd planned out these last moments very carefully, and this was ground zero. Alex Krycek refused to watch Mulder become devoted to the small child being born in the other room, and had decided death was a more satisfactory solution.

Skinner glared angrily at Krycek, his own gun pointed squarly at the man. "Don't do it, Krycek."

Turning with an evil little smile to look at Skinner, though careful to keep his gun trained on Mulder, Krycek replied, "I don't think I'll have to. You're going to do it for me, aren't you, *boy*?" He reached into his pocket with his real arm, and pulled out the palm pilot.

Mulder silently watched as the two men growled at each other. His gun arm was lowered, and he didn't look inclined to join the fray... regardless of the fact it had come to this because of him.

"No. You can kill me if you want, but I won't shoot Mulder," Skinner declared, bravely pulling his shoulders back, and glared defiantly at Krycek.

"Oh yeah, I want. I most definitely want." Krycek grinned, flipping a switch on the palm pilot, and watching gleefully as Skinner doubled over in pain.

A loud groan escaped Skinner's throat as he fought against the pain, his eyes burning with hatred as he reluctantly gave in, "I'll do it, just turn that off," he whispered hoarsely, raising his arm to aim his gun at Mulder. Krycek shivered with anticipation, when suddenly, Skinner swirled around to fire a bullet at the assassin instead.

Krycek cried out in pain, and fell to the ground. Though his teeth were clenched, he gave Skinner a brief smile of satisfaction, "You did just what I thought you would do."

A small sound of distress escaped Mulder, and he crossed the room to kneel at Krycek's side, pulling the bleeding body gently onto his lap. "Alex, why?" He stroked the soft hair back from the young man's eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Skinner demanded, staring in shock at the two ex-agents on the floor, gazing tenderly at each other. Neither man paid any attention to him, remaining focused completely on each other.

"So you wouldn't have to choose," Alex replied, gazing sadly at his ex-partner. He couldn't help but be grateful for Mulder's willingness to hold him as he died. It showed how much the man still cared about him.

"Choose? What is there to choose between?" Mulder asked, completely confused.

A sharp hiss greeted the question, "Your baby? The one Scully is bringing into the world right now..." Krycek couldn't understand the man's reaction. Why else would he have fought to keep the child safe? Mankind ws important, but nothing matered as much as Mulder.

Hazel eyes widened. "My baby? I'm not the child's father, Krycek. You did this because you thought...? Dammit, Alex, why didn't you talk to me? I would never choose anyone over you," Mulder tightened his hold, burying his face in the younger man's neck. His shoulder's shook with the force of his sobs.

Alex raised his arms to hold the man as best as he could, and with the last of his strength said simply, "I'm sorry." A lonely tear wove its way down his cheek, as he tried to comfort the man he loved. He was dying, but he was leaving Mulder behind. It hadn't occured to him that Mulder might actually regret his decision to sacrifice himself this way.

"I'm sorry too, you little bastard," Skinner muttered, his gun raising again to aim it at the men on the floor.

Mulder had no inkling of the threat until the bullet tore through his spine and nicked his heart. He died almost immediately.

The palm pilot was still in Krycek's hand and with his remaining energy, activated it, sending Skinner screaming in agony as his veins and arteries became black and swollen with the nanocites. It wasn't long before they burst, and Skinner collapsed to the floor, dead.

Finally, Krycek allowed himself to die. He heard Mulder calling for him, and he allowed his soul to follow the voice. Things might turn out all right after all, he realized, as he followed the light glowing in the distance, bringing the silhouette of the man he loved closer with each step.

~Fini~

  
Archived: May 27, 2001 


End file.
